cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg
Cyborg is the half cybernetic half man, chief technological expert and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Character history Cyborg was a promising strong teenage athlete before an accident that killed his mother and injured him so severely that his damaged body parts were replaced with cybernetics to keep him alive. But since these mechanical parts were not inconspicuous, he was shunned by his home environment and his friends, which frustrated him greatly. One night, Cyborg took to the streets, where he ran into the new arrivals Robin and Beast Boy fighting a rather violent alien girl, who was actually a fugitive from a prisoner transport. Soon joined by the mystery girl Raven, the youngsters teamed up to defeat the girl's alien captors and formed a permanent team to combat villainy. Cyborg constructed the Titans Tower and its systems from a Gordanian landing ship, and the team moved into its new headquarters. From that point on Cyborg served as the team's chief technician, constructing their primary vehicles such as the T-Car and T-Ship. In the series' third season, Cyborg used the alias of Stone and a pair of holographic rings to infiltrate the H.I.V.E. Academy, which was at that time administered and mind-controlled by Brother Blood. The Titans exposed and foiled his scheme to utilize a new superweapon called Ion Amplifier, but in the process Cyborg unknowingly had the construction plans for his cybernetics copied by Blood, who used them to build new superweapons. Outraged, Cyborg declared a personal vendetta on Blood and confronted him personally when he attempted to employ a gigantic sonic cannon from an undersea base. However, Blood's martial arts skills got the better of him, and he won only with Bumblebee's assistance, who was at that time infiltrating the H.I.V.E. with the help of Aqualad. In order to hunt down Blood and other supervillains more efficiently, Cyborg helped Bumblebee and Aqualad establish and outfit an Eastern branch of the Titans, with Speedy and Más y Menos joining the ranks. Soon they were attacked by Blood and an army of Cyborg-modeled robots, but apparently managed to repel them all. Met with a proposal to remain and become the leader of the Titans East, Cyborg decided to stay with his new team. As it turned out, however, Blood had managed to capture and brainwash the Titans East into becoming his students, and also initiated his own transformation into a cyborg. When Cyborg discovered this, he barely managed to call his old teammates for help. In the end, Blood overpowered them all and confronted Cyborg, demanding to know what had enabled. Cyborg to resist his psychic brainwashing. In his frustration, Blood linked his mind too closely with Cyborg's, who exerted his own willpower and not only managed to defeat Blood by breaking his cybernetics, but also to psychically restore the damage inflicted to him during the fight. Afterward, Cyborg found he could not renounce his commitment to his old teammates, so he quit the Titans East, although he remains at a good personal standing with them. At one point, Cyborg attempted to upgrade himself by installing a super-processor chip called Maximum-7 (or Max-7) into his cybernetic brain. Initially it did work for his benefit, boosting his physical and mental processing speed well beyond his former capacities. But when the Titans first engaged Billy Numerous and were unable to catch him, a frustrated and obsessive Cyborg began shutting down his human personality in order to increase the Max-7's efficiency, which had the detrimental effect of making him more and more a robot, and eventually this conflict between human and cybernetic nature led to a short-circuit which nearly killed him. The other Titans managed to remove the chip before this could happen, and now restored to his true self, Cyborg devised a successful plan which brought down Numerous for good. On another occasion, Cyborg was ripped 5,000 years into the past by a witch's spell and met a barbarian princess called Sarasim. Although he felt uncomfortable without proper technology (especially since his systems required periodic rechargings) and he did not feel at home, he and Sarasim slowly fell in love. Subsequently, he learned that his competitor Krall was responsible for bringing him here, and he and Sarasim prepared to face him in battle. Before he could aid Sarasim in fighting Krall, Raven managed to pull him back into the present, but he was comforted when Raven told him that Sarasim had succeeded in defeating Krall. 'Teen Titans Go!' In the comic series based on the TV show, Cyborg meets a young teaching volunteer by the name of Sarah Simms. Despite several rocky times they have since formed a very close relationship. Personality As a person, Cyborg is a very outspoken and fun-loving character who likes to enjoy life, especially since he found friends who consider him a person, not a freak. He likes to enjoy playing video games, tinkering with technological gizmos and eating. He also tends to be stubborn and has had some serious arguments with Robin in the past, but he does make a capable second-in-command in Robin's absence. He also has frequent arguments with Beast Boy, mostly about the latter's culinary taste and habit of misplacing all manners of personal items, though the two entertain a close relationship. He takes on the protective big brother role to Raven and Starfire, getting quite upset when they get sad and tries his best to confort them when he can.HauntedGo! One facet of personal vulnerability is Cyborg's great personal pride in his inventions and constructions. For this reason, he tends to foster an immense dislike for anyone abusing his technology for selfish reasons, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood, and to be overprotective of his most personal projects, like the T-Car.Car TroubleDeep SixWavelengthRevved Up He also possesses a tremendous appetite, and he will consume any edibles within his reach when hungry. His favorite food is barbecue and he also especially enjoys milkshakes, pizza, and waffles.The only food he would not voluntarily touch is Starfire's cooking and tofu (especially since Beast Boy goes to great lengths to try and make him eat it) although he once mistakenly ate the nufu source, an alien meat subsitute. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Exoskeleton': A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. The cybernetics bestow Cyborg with the following abilities: **His cybernetics give him greatly increased strength and endurance. He once demonstrated that he was strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat. **High-end sensor and communication technology. **Producing several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a buffer, etc.) from his arms. **Cyborg's inbuilt offensive capabilities include his trademark Sonic Cannon (one in each arm), smaller sonic blasters located in his feet, and two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder) and a couple of misssile in his chest.. **He is also capable of detaching both arms from his body; he is also able to remotely control his detached arms.(which can fly). **At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it. Abilities *'Mechanical Engineering': By necessity, Cyborg is an expert in the field of mechanical engineering. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg also invented his own car, which he dubbed the "T-car". *'Perpetual Appetite': Cyborg is without a doubt the hungriest of the Titans and is capable of consuming more food than his physical size would suggest. His preferred snack is all-meat pizza, but he will enjoy just about anything. As an incident with a malevolent virus has demonstrated, Cyborg is capable of consuming and digesting inedible objects as well, though he much prefers to eat more conventional foods. *'Leadership:' At times, especially when Robin is absent, Cyborg has demonstrated excellent leadership and tactical capabilities, which came especially handy in the formation of Titans East. *'Immense Will Power: '''Arguably, Cyborg's most fearsome trait is the strength of his spirit. He has shown that his human side possessed the power to resist mental corruption from Brother Blood, as well as reassembling himself after almost being destroyed. Titan Tower Merge When in great danger, Cyborg is actually able to merge his entity fully with the Titan Tower, and draw upon it's massive energy reserves. When he connects to it, a sonic beam cannon comes out of his shoulder and can obliterate a landscape. An example of this is when Slade attacked the tower with Trigon's army, he merged and was able to destroy the entire army in seconds (Although a new one rose from the earth in seconds as well). When he merged with Titan Tower, he had a cannon on his left shoulder and his hands. This made the lights in the tower to shut down. This ability has it's own cons though. His entire power cell and the whole power of the Titans' Tower is only just enough to make one blast. This is why he only uses it in desperation, and it is much like an ultimate form, much like Beast Boy's Werebeast form, and Raven's white form. Trivia *Cyborg's origin is far more gruesome in the original DC Comics: An alien blob killed his mother and dissolved the parts of his body that the machines currently replace, which were grafted on by his father. *Cyborg's civilian name from the DC Comics, Victor Stone, and the name of his voice actor, Khary Payton, were combined in "Episode 257-494" to the name Doctor Victor Payton, the guest of a talk show in that episode. Coincidentally, this is also the name of the voice actor's father. **The name "Victor" might also comes from the character "Victor Frankenstein" from the novel "Frankenstein". *Cyborg appeared in a few episodes of ''Smallville. **He also appeared in the Cartoon Network's: Mad and also appeared in the movie: Justice League: Doom. *In most of the Titans' appearances, Cyborg's eyes are gray and have no pupils. But in close-up screenshots of Cyborg, his eyes are dark blue and do have pupils. *Cyborg had a huge crush on Jinx.Wavelength *Cyborg's strength varies, he troubles to lift a 500 pound weight,Wavelength but he can lift a building weighing a ton.The End - Part 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Cartoon Network Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Superstrength Category:Technologists Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Category:Main Characters in Teen Titans Category:Robots